Moving Forward Together
by Shadow's Liight
Summary: Tagiru and Yuu have graduated from high school and it's meant to be a happy occasion however our superstar isn't too happy. Could a certain blond help change that? Tagiru/Yuu one-shot, One Ship Boot Camp. Please R&R.


_Okay I need to get into writing smaller things such as not those longer multichapters but smaller one-shots because of time constraints and all. I realized I had entered challenges such as the One Ship Boot Camp and never posted stories for it so here we go. This is for the One Ship Boot Camp with the prompt 'graduate' because it was the easiest one to write about. Fluff isn't my strongest point so any constructive criticism will be helpful._

* * *

Graduating from high school was interesting and Tagiru was glad he had made it this far but it also was an odd time because it felt as if everyone was going their separate ways. Not that there was anything bad about that but still he had been so close to everyone, especially Yuu and Taiki-san that it would be hard to say goodbye. He knew Taiki would keep in touch, but Yuu got exasperated with him so easily and he was moving to America for further studies so would he really keep in touch with someone who annoyed him?

This was why while everyone was enjoying, he stepped outside. It was selfish but he wasn't as happy as the others. Yes, he was glad to have gotten into a good physical training course in college but still. It wouldn't be the same without his friends, especially…especially without Yuu. Yes, the other grated his nerves at times but he also looked out for him and was always there when he needed him.

"Tagiru?" The voice of the person he had been thinking about snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to face Yuu whose expression was marred with slight concern as he looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," Tagiru muttered, looking away and not meeting Yuu's eyes because he knew his friend (if that's what he was) would be able to see through him right away due to the fact that he never lied.

"Tagiru," Yuu said frowning and reaching out to grab his wrist. "Something is bothering you otherwise you never leave parties and come outside."

 _Darn it Yuu why do you have to be so darn observant all the time? If you're so smart, why don't you figure out why I'm bothered then?_ Of course he didn't say any of this to the other but bit it inside him and sighed.

"Why does it matter?" Tagiru said with a shrug. "I'm stupid anyway right?"

Yuu chortled. "Yes and you're thinking too much right now. It's only America and it's not like we can't keep in touch."

Tagiru turned and actually gaped at Yuu. How did he…he had never said anything about that! "I didn't…I mean…"

Yuu laughed a bit. "Tagiru, you're my best friend and not that hard to read you know. Besides," His cheeks flushed pink as he said the next words. "I'd miss you too. I know we bicker and get on each other's nerves but you're still…you're…" He exhaled. "You're important to me, Tagiru." He wasn't good with feelings especially with expressing them, but Tagiru had become so precious to him over the years that leaving him would be more painful than he wanted to admit.

Tagiru's heart gave a flutter at that and he turned towards Yuu. "It's odd. We're all going our separate ways but I'm…I'm more worried about losing you, Yuu. You're precious to me, more…more than an important friend. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me. I want us to move forward in our life but I want us to be together." His own cheeks turned pink but making a bold move, he reached out and took Yuu's hand into his own.

"Tagiru," Yuu murmured, now bright red at Tagiru's honest and so blatant confession. He squeezed the other's hand and bit his lower lip. "Do you want me to pull out of the university?" He would do it too because to be honest, he didn't want to leave Tagiru either, especially not after a confession like this.

Tagiru shook his head. "I don't want to be selfish but I don't want to lose you either. Can't…can't we be together even when we're apart?"

Yuu bit his lower lip. "Like long-distance? Those kind of relationships can be tough, Tagiru. I don't mind it but what if we don't…" He was cut off by Tagiru's lips brushing against his and went silent, looking at Tagiru as he pulled away.

"It's us," Tagiru said confidently. "We always find a way to make the impossible a possibility."

Yuu managed a light laugh and pulled Tagiru into his arms. "Okay, you dork. I don't think I could ever forget you anyway, superstar."

Tagiru grinned. "Of course you couldn't! I'm the ultimate superstar after all."

Yuu gave him a light squeeze. "No, you're my superstar." He blushed upon saying that so bluntly and buried his head in Tagiru's chest.

Tagiru ran his fingers through Yuu's hair and decided he was much more content like this. _I wish time could standstill in this moment…_ It was an amazing feeling and he knew his feelings wouldn't change. It would be hard but they could do it. He knew they could.


End file.
